masterxmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages
=Caligo Factory= Munitions Factory Tesla Lab Arms Facility Mainframe =Lacrimosa= Derelict Power Plant Highcrest Tower Station =Rentu Laboratory= Rentu was once a research facility based mainly in genetic and drone studies, with an aim to improve human life through the study of integrating technology into biological life. Ever since the Dredgion arrived in Earth’s orbit they’ve sporadically received small signal pings from the lab, leading them to believe it’s still active in some capacity. Ellen Ogden, a researcher aboard the Dredgion believes there are still recoverable samples within the ruins of the lab, but the area is too active for a science team to deploy without clearing it first. Suit up Master, you’re going in. Rentu is a Kinetic (blue) attuned stage, which means you’ll get damage and defense bonuses when using Helix (green) attuned Masters. Properly choosing your Masters in PvE stages will allow you to attain higher ranks on harder difficulties, which provide additional rewards like XP, gold, items, and materials. Breeding Chamber The first layer of the lab is lined with incubators and life support systems. This place used to be a genetic research center, growing biological material and testing its integration with technological elements. Enhanced healing capabilities, bolstered resistances to diseases, and correction of deadly genetic impurities were all goals once set in these walls. Now, the Synd have twisted these advances to their own means. Internal scans show life forms far beyond anything Rentu had accomplished under Human control. You need to collect a sample to find out what the Synd are up to… of course, disrupting their projects couldn’t hurt while you’re already there. Research Wing The science team was able to use tissue samples from the Synd you defeated in the Breeding Chamber. It would appear as though Atlas is pursuing immortality. Their tissue is incredibly resilient to the aging process, and barely seems to deteriorate. You’ve been tasked with pushing deeper into the Research Wing to find out exactly how far they’ve been able to push this new capability, and recover a less damaged sample. Internal scans show constant energy spikes and power failures throughout the facility. You’ll have to move fast before whatever is drawing the power crashes the wing’s archaic systems, potentially rendering any sample useless. Trial Facility You were able to find Dr. Raoul trapped in the Research Wing. After helping him regain control of his mind, he revealed to you that the purest samples are in the Trial Facility, where the newest Drones are sent for testing. Dr. Raoul was meant to enter the facility next to test his advanced chassis. He agreed to allow you to take his place. There’s no time to waste. The Doctor informed you that most of the Drones who fail are discarded in the incinerator, destroying any potential information they may have, while those who are particularly resilient are left in the facility to test those who come after them. If you don’t pass the tests, you may be trapped there forever. Disposal Center You were able to pick up readings of a perfect sample after fighting your way through the testing facility, but it’s on its way to the incinerator. Massive data feeds can be detected coming from the Disposal Center. It would seem that Atlas is disposing of imperfect hosts after harvesting their genetic information into its database. Fight your way through this hazardous pit, destroy the incinerator, and clear the way for the Dredgion’s research team to move in before the samples are gone forever! =Karith= Forest Sanctuary Tribal Grounds Caverns =Nuuran= Outskirts Battlefield Ruins Ghost Town Resources *Lacrimosa *Rentu Laboratory